ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Przyjaciel Mojego Wroga
Przyjaciel Mojego Wroga '''to piąty odcinek pierwszego sezonu serii Bart 10. Streszczenie Fonemy i Lordy dostają nowy sprzęt, którym walczą z Bartem. Fabuła Bart jak zwykle leży w łóżku i rozmawia przez Omnitrix z Szymonem. * '''Szymon: Jak tam randka Bart? * Bart: Nawet nie pytaj. * Szymon: Co się stało, chyba się nie spóźniłeś? * Bart: Nie. * Szymon: To co się stało? * Bart: Pocałowaliśmy się po czym przyleciał Smok z Blackthorn i porwał Katy. * Szymon: Katy...? Dobra, i co dalej? * Bart: Uratowałem ją i zabiłem smoka, ale kiedy odstawiłem ją na ziemię, powiedziała że ze mną zrywa, i że była ze mną tylko dlatego bo noszę ten głupi zegarek. * Szymon: Kto by pomyślał że taki ideał jak twoja Katy... To znaczy Kate jest taka nieobliczalna. * Bart: Ona nie jest moja, złamała mi serce, czuję się taki pusty. * Szymon: Nie wiem jak się czujesz, ale na twoim miejscu poszedł bym się przewietrzyć gdzieś w takie miejsce gdzie nikogo nie ma. * Bart: Masz rację, dzięki. * Szymon: Nie ma za co. Po tej rozmowie Bart wstał z łózka, wyszedł z domu i udał się przed siebie. Kiedy chłopak szedł tak bez celu spotkał na swojej drodze Lordy'ego i Fonemy'ego który ostrzył właśnie swój nóż. * Fonemy: No, no, no, kogo my tu mamy? * Bart: Czego chcecie? * Lordy: Rewanżu! Fonemy i Lordy ruszyli z pięściami na Barta, który początkowo bronił się w ludzkiej postaci, ale nagle dostrzegł że jeden z przeciwników wyciąga nóż, więc szybko odskoczył i użył zegarka. * Bart: Chciałem to rozegrać sprawiedliwie, ale skoro was jest dwóch i używacie noża, nie miałem innego wyjścia. * Lordy: Co to za Żabolud? * Bart: To jest Bykżab! Hmm... Zobaczmy co potrafi. * Fonemy: Lordy, bierz go! * Bart: No dalej! * Lordy: Dlaczego ja?! * Fonemy: Nie gadaj, tylko rób co ci każę! Lordy wyskoczył na Barta z pięściami, ale nastolatek jednym celnym ciosem znokautował przeciwnika. * Fonemy: Znowu wszystko muszę robić sam! Fonemy chwycił mocno nóż i rozpędził się w stronę Hydren, ten jednak widząc to wystrzelił swój długi język w stronę broni napastnika, chwycił ją i wytrącił mu z ręki, po czym kopnął Fonemyego przewracając go na ziemię. * Fonemy: Choć Lordy! Uciekamy! * Bart: Uwielbiam ten zegarek. Dwójka nastolatków uciekła, a Bart odmienił się i kontynuował przechadzkę. Tymczasem u Fonemy'ego i Lordy'ego. * Lordy: Znowu przegraliśmy. * Fonemy: Przecież wiem, po co mi przypominasz?! Jeżeli chcemy go wreszcie pokonać potrzebny nam lepszy sprzęt! Z za budynku obok, wychodzi V-J. * V-J: Czy ja dobrze słyszałem, potrzebujecie sprzętu do zgładzenia Hydrena? * Fonemy: Zależy kto pyta. * V-J: Jestem V-J, i tak jak wy chcę się pozbyć waszego znajomego, mogę zapewnić wam lepszy sprzęt, jeżeli dołączycie się do mnie. * Fonemy: Wchodzimy w to. * V-J: Więc umowa stoi. Oto najlepszej klasy miotacz ognia i Kosa energetyczna, tylko nie mówcie Hydrenowi kto wam je dał. * Fonemy: Biorę miotacz. * Lordy: To ja biorę kosę. Bart leży na łące, gdzie panuje cisza i spokój, rozmyślając nad tym co do tych czas się wydarzyło. * Bart: Dalej nie wierzę, że to wszystko przytrafiło się akurat mi. Bart wstał i w tym samym momencie wyskoczyli na niego Fonemy i Lordy. * Bart: Co jest?! * Lordy: Nie spodziewałeś się że wrócimy, co? Lordy próbował trafić swoją kosą przeciwnika ale ten robił uniki. * Lordy: No dalej, chcę w końcu przetestować moc tej kosy! * Bart: Chyba podziękuję! Bart uruchomił Omnitrix i zmienił się w kolejnego obcego. * Bart: Skalniak! Lordy w reszcie trafił swoją bronią ale bez skutku, ponieważ pancerz Barta okazał się odporny na energie elektryczną. * Lordy: Co jest?! * Bart: Skoro nie możesz przetestować swojej broni, pozwolisz że ja to zrobię. Bart strzelił potężnym strumieniem energii w Lordy'ego, paraliżując go. W tym czasie Fonemy rozpoczął swój atak i atakował ogniem nastolatka. * Bart: Ała! Parzy! * Fonemy: I co teraz, kamyczku, uważaj bo się roztopisz! Bart zaczął uciekać ale Fonemy biegł tuż za nim, w końcu chłopak odmienił się i upadł na ziemię, a przeciwnik który go gonił zahaczył o niego nogą i upadł, a przez ogień z miotacza ognia podpalił las w którym aktualnie się znajdował. * Fonemy: I co teraz?! * Bart: Teraz, czas bohatera! Bart spojrzał na zegarek który ponownie zmienił kolor na zielony, po czym przemienił się poraz kolejny. * Bart: Turbin Wodny! Nastolatek wziął przeciwnika na swoje plecy, po czym używając potężnych strumieni wodnych z rąk przenosił się z dala od lasu, gasząc po drodze pożar. * Fonemy: Co ty robisz?! * Bart: Ratuję ci skórę! * Fonemy: Nie myśl że ci się odwdzięczę! * Bart: Cóż, taka praca. Dwójka znalazła się z powrotem na łące obok Lordy'ego który własnie doszedł do siebie. * Lordy: Co się stało? * Fonemy: Nic idziemy stąd! Bart odmienił się, a dwójka poszła sobie. * Bart: Wiem po co dostałem ten zegarek, aby chronić tych którzy sami się nie ochronią, i będę to robił do utraty sił i jeszcze dłużej! Bart wrócił do domu wieczorem i chciał się położyć ale przeszkadzała mu jedna myśl. * Bart: Mam wrażenie, ze o czymś zapomniałem... No tak przecież miałem lecieć na misję! Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Spotkanie V-J z Fonemy'm i Lordy'm * Walka Barta z dwójką nastolatków Postacie * Bart Hydren Wrogowie * Fonemy * Lordy * V-J (krótko) Kosmici * Bykżab * Skalniak * Turbin Wodny Cytaty Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Bart 10